User talk:Sentry 616
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Rail Rifle page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! User talk:Lord Eledan Categories Please note, under our rules only Admins and Mods can add categories to a page or create new ones. Thanks! Montonius (talk) 02:44, May 18, 2017 (UTC) I did not find any mention of this in the rules I could find, but I'll take your word for it and stop that kind of attmpted help.Sentry 616 (talk) 20:15, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Please note, if you only reply on your own talk page, I or other folks probably won't see it. The rules concerning categories are here: Creating Content, under Important Links on the main page. I would suggest reading all of the links there before making any further edits. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 21:22, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Yes, that is the way Talk Pages function. I don't know the RWBY wiki, but if it uses the alternative system of a scrolling personal Talk Wall that alerts you when someone has replied to your message, we do not use that system and use the older variant of Talk Pages because the newer version allows users to jump into conversations that do not concern them, and this led to constant trolling and edit wars in the past when we made use of it. I will update the category explanation in the Important Links so the rule is clearer for others in the future; thank you for pointing out the missing information. Montonius (talk) 22:41, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Dozer Blades Placing the link once on a page where the Dozer Blade is mentioned as available on that vehicle would be helpful, yes, if the link is not present. However, the link has to be made as I have done, not using the method you chose. Check the History of each page and compare the edits to see what I mean. All editing should be done in Source mode, not Visual. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 22:57, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Please stop work and note the above instructions. Montonius (talk) 23:22, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Leman Russ Incinerator No, the page is correct and has been updated to reinforce that. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. In future, please check the sources listed to see if a mistake was made. If that is not possible for you, then bring the issue up with an admin or moderator as you did. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 20:23, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Grenade Launcher No problem. After looking over the page I realised we had simply been lazy. It will receive its proper page as I have the time to construct it. Thanks for bringing this to my attention. Montonius (talk) 22:52, July 30, 2017 (UTC) hello RenanK (talk) 08:55, July 28, 2019 (UTC)